Death By Chocolate
by Emisnotcool
Summary: Sanji has to work on valentines day, and Zoro isn't happy, but he tries to make it up to him later that night. (or, the one where Sanji covers himself in chocolate)


**AN: **So this is my submission for the ZoSan Secret Valentines event on tumblr!

Relishing the taste on skin under his lips, he bit down hard on the other man's neck, earning a sharp intake on breath. He ran a hand down the man's chest only to pause and rest at the hip, gripping hard enough to leave a bruise.  
>"Oh god Zoro," Sanji moaned, throwing his head back to give the other man more room to work.<br>Zoro simply hummed against his skin, sucking on the area with enough attention to leave a mark. He pressed himself closer to he cook, pushing the other man flat against the wall behind his back. He nipped his way up the neck presented to him before he was able to lick over the shell of the mans ear. A sound halfway between a moan and a whimper echoed in the small space between them. Zoro let his fingers thrum against Sanji's hip through the fabric of his pants, before tracing the hem to his belt.  
>"Sanji!" an unfamiliar voice boomed through the storage closet, accompanied by the crash of a door being thrown open and a burst of light into the small space.<br>Zoro growled, irritated at the sudden intrusion, and Sanji simply blinked at the sudden light, slightly disorientated. The waiter in the doorway looked impatiently at Sanji, not even remarking on the compromising position he had found the men in.  
>"Table 7 needs an order of coq au vin," he informed urgently before rushing away to handle some other order of business.<br>With a rather loud curse, Sanji pushed the other man off of him and made his way to the door. His shirt had been untucked and his clothes rumpled, and he attempted to right himself as he moved.  
>"Hey, cook!" Zoro called angrily after him, not willing to let the man get away so easily; especially not with the attention that was needed down south.<br>"After work" was the only reply he got from the man rushing to his work station, grabbing ingredients as he went.  
>Zoro groaned, hitting his head against the wall of the closet. All he wanted was to get off with his boyfriend on their anniversary, is that too much to ask? He adjusted his pants with an aggravated sigh. Who gives a fuck if it was valentines day, couldn't the damn cook take off work for one day? Given, it was/ the busiest day of the year, but /still/; Zoro had needs too.

As 8 o'clock rolled by, Zoro was honestly considering throwing himself off a bridge. After his failed attempt to surprise his boyfriend at work, and maybe get a little something on the side, he had spent the rest of the day watching shitty valentines day specials on tv. Sanji didn't get off work for almost an hour, and every stupid sitcom that rolled around on tv just made the seconds roll by even slower. His anguish was lightened only by a text he received 30 minutes later.  
>Come over at 9:30, and don't be late<p>

After another hour of waiting, Zoro let himself into Sanji's apartment with excited urgency. That asshole better make it up to him for ditching him all day. The apartment was apparently empty, no sign of the blond cook, and the only indication of life was the light flicked on in the vacant kitchen. Right as he was about to call out, he noticed a small sliver of light under the door to Sanji's bedroom. With a smirk, he threw his coat haphazardly onto to couch and made his way over. Not bothering to waste time knocking, he threw open the door to find the man he had been looking for, and he froze.  
>The man was sitting on his bed, back leaning against the headboard, with a satisfied smirk on his face, casually smoking a cigarette. His body was completely bare, save for what appeared to be chocolate coating nearly every visible inch of skin. Zoro gazed at his boyfriend with a hungry stare eyeing him up greedily, and he felt himself stir in response. The blond simply smirked wider and gestured over himself with one hand, putting the cigarette out with the other.<br>"So do you wanna help me clean up?" he asked, pupils already blown from expectation.  
>Zoro responded with a cross between a grunt and a growl, throwing off his shirt as he climbed on top of the other man, grabbing his face in his hands and attaching their lips. They stayed locked like that for a moment, chests bumping slightly and smearing some of the rich substance onto Zoro's chest, before pulling apart. Panting, Sanji swabbed a bit of chocolate off his chest and smeared it across Zoro's lips. The man recoiled immediately, grumbling as he wiped it off.<br>"Fuck you, you know I hate sweets," he growled out, earning the raise of an eyebrow from the other man.  
>"This isn't all about you," Sanji purred, pressing the two of them closer together again, "Now why don't you help me get this off; with your tongue perhaps?"<br>A Zoro in a more stable state of mind would most definitely have protested, but after being left shut out all day, he wasn't about pass up the chance to have have Sanji under his lips. He kissed the other man roughly and quickly, an unspoken agreement, and pushed the man so he laid flat against the bed. Without a moment hesitation, he leant down and bit roughly against his collarbone, earning a soft moan from the man. He let the skin out from between his teeth only to lick softly at the injured flesh. He winced slightly as the sweet taste on his tongue, but tried to ignore it in favor of feeling the way Sanji's skin vibrated as he hummed in pleasure at the sensation of Zoro licking his way along his chest.  
>He alternated between sucking, licking, and biting at the skin presented to him, all with different results. He worked himself across the mans chest before adjusting his position to bite down on Sanji's perked nipple rather roughly, earning a sound half way between a moan and a cry. He sucked on the area, mouth starting to feel heavy with chocolate before leaving it be to attack the other one. The taste was unpleasant and foreign on Zoro's tongue but it was drowned out by the taste of skin beneath his teeth and the sounds that floated to his ears.<br>He abandoned the man's chest in favor of moving lower, swiping the sweet substance off of the mans skin as he went, until he reached the area right around the man's erect chocolate-clad member. Zoro licked the area next to Sanji's need and paid it extra attention; lapping at it even when it was clear of chocolate. An impatient, needy noise escaped Sanji's lips and Zoro simply smirked, making sure to get everything he could, without actually touching the man's member. He let his mouth drop slightly, and he bit lightly at the man's inner thigh, despite the lack of chocolate.  
>"God dammit Zoro," Sanji growled in needy irritation, hips rising slightly off the mattress as he spoke with exasperation, "Just suck me off already."<br>"Gotta ask nicely," the man teased, licking slowly up the other man, resulting in a moan and a curse from the blond's lips.  
>"Fuck just," Sanji panted out, hand reaching down to tangle in the other man's mess of moss colored hair, before straining out the last word "please/"  
>Zoro smirked, and adjusted himself so he could reach the presented erection. He lent forward, licking a stripe along the other man's dick from base to head. Sanji let out a shaky breath, followed by a curse as he let his head fall back against the mattress. Zoro licked across the head, all but adjusted to the sweet taste by now, before taking it into his mouth. He swirled his tongue over the tip, earning moan from the man, before lapping at the slit. He slowly started to sink down, taking more of the man into his mouth before beginning to bob his head, smearing chocolate all over his lips and face. Sanji was a shaking mess by now, fingers digging into Zoro's scalp, and letting off a string of disconnected curses and phrases. Zoro kept it up, practically fucking himself with Sanji's cock, taking as much into his mouth as he could. He felt Sanji start to fall apart under him and, before long, with a rather loud 'Fuck, Zoro!', he came hard in Zoro's mouth. The taste being one he was more familiar with than the sweet chocolate, Zoro took it all and swallowed it immediately, before pulling off and looking down at the man below him. Eyes wide and practically black with want, Sanji looked like a disheveled mess. Zoro smirked at his work and leant down to kiss the man.<br>Sanji recoiled at first at the odd mix of taste in his boyfriends mouth, before accepting it to kiss the man. Zoro pulled back after a moment, suddenly aware of his own need.  
>"So what's next?" Zoro asked haughtily, with a slight chuckle.<br>"Love, we still have all night."


End file.
